The objectives of this study are to measure for increased blood lead levels that may be found in smokeless tobacco users versus controls; to measure reduction in aminolevulinic acid dehydrase in blood and urine to indicate increased levels in smoke less tobacco users and smoker compared to non-smokers; and to measure effects on peripheral cardiovascular blood flow in smokeless tobacco users versus smokers and controls.